


Nothing to Fear

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Death, Dark, Gen, Macabre, Post-Season/Series 01, Sam Winchester is a fucked up little cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Sam’s always had a thing about death.





	Nothing to Fear

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The title’s from both the phrase _’there’s nothing to fear but fear itself’_ and the song ‘Put Your Lights On’ by Santana and Everlast. Betaed by [](https://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/)**deathangelgw**

/ There’s a monster / living under my bed / whispering in my ear  
There’s an angel / with her hand on my head / she say I got nothing to fear  
There’s a darkness / living deep in my soul / it’s still got a purpose to serve  
So let your light shine / deep into my hole / God don’t let me lose my nerve  
Don’t let me lose my nerve /

Dean watches Sammy from his place on the playground bench as Sammy toddles around, still figuring out just how this walking stuff works even though he’s already three. Dean doesn’t mind. It’s not that Sammy’s a slow learner or anything like that. Daddy or Dean has just always carried him around.

Talking on the other hand…

As if reading Dean’s mind, Sammy’s piping child voice distracts Dean from his thoughts. “Deeeeen! Lookit!” Sammy skips towards Dean while holding something in his small hands.

Dean peers down at the thing before drawing back. “Sammy, put that back where you found it!”

Sammy’s eyes go wide and watery and Dean steels himself for either waterworks or a tantrum. But Sammy just asks, “Why? It’s mine.”

“No it’s not and you know it isn’t. Put it back.”

Sammy clutches the broken bird to his chest, sniffling. “But it’s mine,” he announced before stomping one foot.

Dean slips from the bench to stare into Sammy’s eyes. “Sammy, you need to put that back. Its mama’s probably going to be looking for it and you should put it where you found it so she can find it.” He didn’t want to tell Sammy that the little bird was dead.

“Dean –“

“Sammy...now.”

Sammy sulks, but does as he’s told and returns the dead bird to the little broken nest next to a tree.

~

Sammy’s a sweet six-year-old and Dean’s glad for it since Dad’s gone more often now that both Sammy and Dean are in school. He is usually quiet while either watching something on TV or leaning against Dean’s chair as he reads something for school. Sometimes Sammy asks Dean to read to him and Dean does.

But Dean’s not real sure about what he should do about Sam’s…weird little habit.

Somehow, though Dean’s not sure how exactly, Sammy always finds sick animals. A mouse with a broken leg, a cat with a missing paw, a dog with a recently cut-off tail…anything and everything...Sammy seems to find them and tries to nurse them back to health. Sometimes it works, like when Sammy made that little splint for a calico’s tail. Sammy also lets the creature go with little prompting. Others… it doesn’t go as well.

Sammy had sobbed when he’d just turned six and the little reddish-brown stray dog he’d been playing with died. Sammy had been throwing a blue rubber ball around and had encouraged the puppy to chase it, but then the little dog had chased the ball into the street. It hadn’t gotten hit until it had turned back to return to Sammy’s side and the accident was so quick that they hadn’t had time to do anything to stop it.

Dean pulled Sammy to him, accepting the bruises as Sam struggled to get away to go to the dog and try to fix it. He tucked Sammy’s face under his chin, rubbing his cheek back and forth over the top of Sam’s head and tried to soothe Sammy’s tears even though he sort of felt like crying too.

So when Sammy showed up one day after school with a backpack full of a pregnant cat, Dean didn’t complain just yet. He’d let Sammy have this life as long as he can, even though Dean knows it’s going to end badly.

~

Dean doesn’t like it that Sammy sees his first person being killed at age twelve. It… bothers him and makes him wonder just how fucked up this is going to make Sammy in the future. Dean himself had been… how old? Fourteen? Somewhere around there and he’d puked his guts out.

But Sammy? He just blinks at the corpse, then wanders over to Dean and tucks himself in Dean’s arms as if looking for sanctuary, but Dean’s not sure that it’s for Sammy’s benefit. “Are you okay?” he asks as he rests his cheek on Sammy’s head.

“Yeah. Can we go back to the motel now?”

“Okay.”

~

Sammy – Sam, for he is no longer Sammy no matter what Dean likes to think – will be twenty-four when he kills someone. He will leave Dean a note tucked in his wallet.


End file.
